Downpour
by HamanoAiko
Summary: Oneshot for Saint's Sequels Contest.  Thunderstorms are brewing again, and Max discovers that her daughters have something in common with their father: a fear of them.  A teeny-bit of Fax fluff.


_**Downpour**_

**Well, I got bored, and kind of wanted to sleep (I've slept the last 3 nights on my friend's floor, just because I could), and so I decided to do something productive instead and write a story for Saint's Sequels Contest. This is a sequel to her story, Thunderstorms. This is my first contest, EVER, so... It might be terribad.**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not a middle aged man. Or a legal adult. I'm not a paid author, and do not work at Subway. Which means, James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, and Saint owns Thunderstorms! I only own the OCs.**

**NOTE:**** This takes place about 10-15 years after MAX. Let's just pretend FANG never happened, and Max and Fang ended up getting married. Fang is a little OOC, but then again, he's grown up.**

**So... R&R?**

**

* * *

**

I awoke at the sound of a bang, jolting up. Fang rolled over next to me, and I wiped my forehead. It was covered in sweat. Thunder rolled outside our window, and I groaned. I had to work in the morning. How was I supposed to sleep through _that_?

Somehow, Fang was in a deep sleep next to me, which almost pissed me off. He was the one who had spent so many years afraid of these things, and now he could sleep through them, perfectly fine.

I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the kitchen, passing our daughters' room. I heard one of them crying, so I peeked my head inside.

Valerie and Samantha were only 2 years old, and both of them had almost... picked a favorite parent. Sam wouldn't leave my side, and Valerie didn't want to do anything without her daddy. Most of the time, it was impossible for me to get Valerie to even let me cook for her. She had to have Daddy do it.

I smiled to myself, as I walked into their room. I couldn't feel bitter about it, no matter how hard I tried. I sighed, walking over to Sam's crib. She was fast asleep, only stirring every-so-often because of the loud crashing outside. I internally groaned, knowing it was my other, not-so-cooperative child. I leaned over Valerie's crib, and she looked up at me, her face tear-stained.

"Mommy?" she asked, and I smiled softly, picking her up.

"What's wrong, honey?" I whispered, holding her close and rocking her.

"The thunder's scary." she said, her voice shaking.

"Well, Mommy's here now. It'll be alright." She hugged me tightly, sobbing onto my shoulder.

"W-Where's Da-Daddy?" she asked, and I sighed, walking out of their room and heading towards my bedroom.

"He's sleeping, Val." She continued to cry.

"I want Daddy." she said, pulling off my shoulder, and trying to get down. I groaned.

"C'mon, let's go get him." I murmured, rolling my eyes over her shoulder.

"Oh-ohkay." she said, her sobs slowing.

I walked into my bedroom, and Fang was sitting up, looking tired.

"What's wrong?" he asked Valerie, then looked over her shoulder to me.

"She's afraid of the thunder." He almost smiled.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes again, nodding. "C'mere, baby." he whispered, taking our child from me. I layed back on the bed, closing my eyes.

And that's when Sam called out, "Mommy!" I groaned, leaning my head back.

"Want me to get her?" Fang whispered over at me, seeing my tiredness. I shook my head.

"I'll just go get her." I stood and walked back across the hall, this time retrieving the younger of the twins. She held onto me tighter than Valerie, trying not to cry.

"Mommy... I'm scared..." she whispered.

I managed to calm her down, and brought her back to bed with me. She and Valerie layed in between Fang and me, holding on to each other and us. Fang looked over our kids and up at me, smiling softly. He still jumped a little each time the thunder bellowed. I smiled back at him.

"I love you." I whispered. He layed back on the bed, putting his arm around our girls.

"Love you, too." he finally muttered, his eyes closed. The thunder was getting quieter and quieter now, almost like background music. I sighed in content, looking over my family.

* * *

**So, there it is. Good? Bad? Banner-deserving?**


End file.
